


A Prince and His Consort

by QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 000 years sucks, Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean lance, Deal With It, Female pronouns for Pidge, I AM RUINED, I have watched both season 3 & four., It's decided, Keith is galra/half/whatever, Lance has a crush on Lotor, Lotor is my son and he will show up., M/M, Maybe Lotor x Lance, Oh, Shit I forgot to mention that, Since that's how she identifies in the fucking show, Slow Build, Still a big Klance fic though, Still deciding on that, consort, hella gay and ready to stay., klance, language., sleeping for 10, the altean language sounds just like spanish when you’re speaking it but not reading/writing it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen/pseuds/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen
Summary: Prince Lance was sixteen when the Galra invaded Altea. Before he had to deal with anxiety and a crush a Prince of Diaibazaal. The same day, his father tricked his sister, Princess Allura, and Lance into cryo-pods, where they slept for 10,000 years. Upon waking and falling into a handsome young man’s arm, the prince looks over to his sister and calls dibs. Or ‘consort’. Now living in the Castle of Lions as the Blue Paladin, Lance has to deal with the now-Red Paladin who does not seem to know the definition of ‘consort’. As well as sorting out his feelings about a prince. Won't that be fun?





	1. Everything Has Gone To Shit

**Author's Note:**

> The Lance is an Altean Prince and Allura’s younger brother with a crush on Lotor AU that no one asked for. I seem to love writing about these space gays. And for anyone who doesn’t know the common definition of ‘consort’ is a wife, husband, or companion, in particular, the spouse of a reigning monarch. ON WITH THE FANFICTION

Life was slowly starting to fuck Lance over again. As if losing Mom when he was seven hadn’t been enough, now Altea was being invaded by the Galra. Lance gritted his teeth as his fingernails dug into his palms. “Allura!!!” He yelled back to her, she was still in the Castle. Father had to see this. Allura had to see this. Two tics later, his sister came running out with Father. She gasped and looked in horror, while Father just looked at the invasion with a deadpan face. The funerals of his two friends had not been easy on the King of Altea. It hadn't been exactly easy for the Galra either but why were they attacking Altea?

The question raced out of his head when the argument began.“We need Voltron! We need to fight back!” The short-lived argument between Father and Allura was something that Lance zoned out during. When things went to shit, the thoughts in Lance’s head died and everything went quiet, that’s what happened when Lance watched the destruction of his home. Until Father placed a hand on his shoulder and he snapped out of it. Allura was gone. Lance figured that she went inside. Either to take charge herself or find an escape pod that they could use. He turned his head to his father’s face, his blue earrings making a soft clink as he did.

“My son,” Father sounded tired like he always did whenever he and Allura had an argument. Father had sounded a lot more tired after Zarkon's funerals. Likewise, the rest of the Paladins of Voltron were after the funerals, all of them were devastated by their leaders' death. Lance cleared his throat to say something but the words seemed as if they had gotten stuck in his throat until he choked out a single sentence.

“Are we going to war, Father?” His voice sounded small and quiet. A rare thing for a rare moment. Lance never stopped talking until Mom died, then after grieving, he didn’t stop afterward. Talking kept from silence filling his brain, and Lance hated the silence. It seemed to be common among princes since the prince of Daibazaal had once just dropped from the vents and into his room, just to avoid the silence of his room. It had Lance screaming for a good ten minutes. A bonding experience...and yet that Prince was now his enemy. With Altea being invaded, with bombs going off, the prince who never stopped talking for _anything_  was silent.  Father’s face didn’t even pale at the awful thing that Lance had suggested.

“That’s nothing for you to worry about,” Lance opened his mouth to argue, but Father continued. “Come, son...it’s time to join your sister.” Lance's brows furrowed with confusion when he said because it made no sense what so ever. His father’s hand touched the earrings that he had been wearing since Heavens know long. A clicking noise was created from some unknown source. Fatigue crashed down on Lance and his blue eyes snapped to his father’s face. “Goodbye, Lance. I love you.” King Alfor told his son.

“Dad!” And just like that, Lance’s world crashed down as Altea went dark around him. Little did he know, that it would be the last time that he ever saw Altea again.  


  
  


  
  



	2. Lance calls dibs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of the thing that I posted 36 minutes ago??? How???  
> Lol, pre-typed again.  
> sorry not sorry.  
> I hate this keyboard. SO fucking much.  
> What to expect; Lance having a crush on two galras. My poor baby.

Lance had never like the cryo - pods. Never liked the idea of them either, they just gave him the creeps. When he did his lessons on them, he didn’t sleep without the nightmares of getting stuck in one and sleeping until Altea was nothing and he was still living. Seemed like his nightmares were coming true when his pod was activated and he was released. The Prince of Daibazaal had once gotten locked in one and didn't get found until thirteen hours later. He looked like a scared, cold cat covered in blankets when they found him and let him recover before his lectures. The Prince from Daibazaal had gotten one from King Alfor, his father, and his mother. Lance just tended to avoid them after that incident.

“Dad!” One step forward and his legs gave out. Since he didn't hit the floor and that he was being held by strong arms; Lance reasoned that someone caught him. His eyes took a tic to adjust as he looked up at the person who caught him. A cute boy, with a nice jawline and deep, dark eyes of charoite but something was off about him. His ears were rounded, not pointed like a traditional altean. He wasn't any Prince of Daibazaal that held his heart once but he did look good. He opened his mouth to say something but then Allura swept into his point of view. The air in his lungs got squeezed out by his older sister, he would gasp if he could.

“Lance!! Oh, thank the stars that you’re all right!” His sister hugged him tighter and tighter until he started clawing at her back to get her to stop. Then she proceeded to start talking nearly as fast as he did. “I was so worried about you but then Keith said that he found another pod! And to think that it had you in it!” Then she started to ramble and Lance couldn't breathe. So what if violence wasn't the answer. It was now! He slapped her back and Allura recoiled, narrowing her blue eyes at him as if she was already annoyed with him. 

He took a well-deserved breath and looked around to his surroundings. The good-looking male had disappeared, probably while Allura cut off oxygen to Lance's brain.  “Allura, what are you talking about??" He continued after a couple of breaths. Allura grimaced and folded her hands on her lap.

"Lance, there is no easy way to tell you this..." His eyes narrowed at her as she started out slow but then she turned sad and they softened. "Altea is gone." Her shoulders sagged as she continued on. "Father is dead...and so are the rest of the Paladins of Old." Needless to say, the wind was knocked out of him and hello, anxiety, his old friend, returned.

"W-What?" The words could barely get out of his mouth. Allura just nodded and lead him to the bridge. Every step brought in more thoughts and with every thought, that self-loafing thoughts pit grew bigger and bigger.

The Castle of Lions was quiet and dark for the first time in Lance’s life. With every hallway they turned on; the lights flickered on as if they were turning on after a very long time. It made Lance uneasy. Growing up, the castle had always been full of the Paladin’s training and laughter; now it felt as if the entire castle was in a coma. It wasn't Lance's fault, still, he wished that that Prince of Daibazaal was here to make him smile or laugh. Yes, he was aware that he mentioned that Prince a lot. Leave the poor boy alone.

The doors worked fine, which was fine with Lance. No malfunctions for something that hadn't been running for ten thousand years. Allura had filled him in on that detail as they walked the lonely halls. Hopefully, everything in his room was dandy as well, and no one had moved anything. Or else, there was going to be Hell to pay, even if it had been the Prince of Daibazaal had moved said things. As they entered the bridge, he spotted a familiar face. “Coran!!”  Never before had he been happier to see the orange mustache that sported the older man's face.

"Prince Lance!" The jack-of-all-trades ran to him and gave him a strong hug. One that Lance gladly returned. "So glad to see you, and the Princess." Coran smiled and Lance returned this gesture.

"Well where would you be if you didn't have me?~" He joked as he did a hair flip even though his hair was way too short for it. It earned him a good chuckled from Coran and a groan from the other side of the room. He looked over and saw a group of not Altean people. He would be lying if he didn't say that he was disappointed when he didn't see the Prince of Daibazaal among them, instead, the smallest of the groups was groaning at his statement. "Who are they?" He tried not to sound like a bitch, but still. He sounded like a bitch. It was too late not to be.

One had a galra arm and looked as to be the eldest of the four with another one that had groaned at him, the youngest and a guy dressed in yellow. “These, are our rescuers so to speak. This is Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith.” Allura pointed them out and they each introduced himself and gave Lance a handshake. "Keith." He shook the hand of the cutie. Lance found himself smiling, "The name's Lance." Pidge groaned again, along with Hunk.

These were decent people. Maybe even good. Still, whatever they had in stored for them; they were so fucked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiznak people.  
> 160 hits, already.  
> You guys are thirsty!


	3. Lance Starts Thinking About A Certain Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skip forward a couple of months to a time between season 1 and season two. No lion switching. No Lotor, YET. Shiro is still there and NOT a clone. Yes, #KuroIsACLone and #SaveShiro2K17, stream those on tweeter. I don't have a twitter but still. And Lance is thinking about his crush. A prince. *coughs* Lotor.*coughs*

Life was starting to get interesting for Lance. He went from Prince to Paladin. They both started with a p and came with their restrictions and self crushing anxiety. At the end of the day, they both caused Lance to collapse in his bed and dream.

In his dreams, he thought of people that he didn't want to think about. One included a certain Prince that he happened to grow up with. Reading files on him, since he was still alive, still made Lance's heart flutter. Which caused him to curse, and start working on the pair of lion slippers he was making for Hunk's birthday, that caused a lot of fingers being stabbed by needles. 

Memories of childhood crushes and fights would come up when he dreamed. A total of three funerals in a span of sixteen years.  The Prince of Daibazaal would be king after those funerals, with his parents dead now. As much as cocky and cunning Lotor acted when people were watching, he could always confide to Lance. As children, they were best friends from that point. Later in life; they could both relate to the crippling depression and stress of it all. 

He set down his needle and squinted back at the files. Lotor sounded better than his father. Self-ruling planets, diplomats, a squad of independent badass lady Generals, what more could you ask for. But he was still...evil. Ten thousand years of working under his father, and despite all this, he had done _nothing_ for the rebellion. Or had he.

Lance rubbed his temples. Lotor had always been a cunning person. If he described the still Prince, but now of an Empire,  to Pidge; she'd classify him as a Slytherin. That, in fact, described Lotor pretty well. After reading up on Otto Von Bismark, or OVB, he concluded that Lotor politics were not all the 'Blood and Iron' of his father's. However, he was like his Father, but in a different way. Lotor was more supple. More...catlike. He remembered how Kova use to act around mice, and that's sometimes how Lotor would deal with his politics.

Yet never had he been tempted to comm Lotor. As dreamy as the Prince was, he was now his enemy. On top of it, he wasn't bothering Voltron right now. Which in the case of a person like Lotor, was something that you wanted, enjoyed, and exploited until the very thing happened. There was no way that they wouldn't eventually run into Lotor. And despite whatever feelings they had for each other, mainly Lance's feelings, in this case, the old friends were both on two sides of the same battlefield. Even though there was this super cute guy named Keith onboard the Castle, Lance's thoughts still wandered to Lotor.

He wondered for a brief moment if the Prince had ever done the same. Before or after things went to shit, did it matter? After a lovestruck sigh, Lance picked up his needle and started working again. SO what if he stabbed his finger six times? So what if when he sucked his bleeding finger, he thought about two different males wrapping up the small wound and kissing it better. 

_Stars. I am a lovestruck mess,_

Lance thought quietly as he resumed his stitching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It amuses me to no end how much you guys are sucking this up. Has season 4 got you so dehydrated on tears that you need this happiness? Literally, how has, already, 188 people have read this. HOW???? Do you have no time???  
> \- Above was typed before I finished this chapter, below was typed afterward  
> Someone explain to me, HOW THE FUCK HAS THREE HUNDRED FIFTY-EIGHT PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS????  
> I DON'T THINK THIS HAS EVEN BEEN UP FOR TWO HOURS????  
> HOOOW.


	4. A Keith Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the chapter title is a reference to a gay turtle, but whose not dead. At least not yet, because Season 4 had my heart racing because Jesus I thought that Keith was going to go all kamikaze on us and then I would have literally DIED.  
> Becuase Keith doesn't mince his words, this will probably be pretty short but I think you all will like it.

Keith had always known that he was gay. He'd figured it out in grade school and later confirmed it in the Garrison when a guy kissed him on a dare, and Keith kissed him back. After getting kicked out, not for all the gay kissing the Garrison claimed, he had gone to a couple of gay bars but he really just focused on finding Shiro. Like he wasn't gay enough to not go looking for a hot piece of ass in space. He did it anyway.

And then Voltron happened. Upon finding the Red lion and reawaken three Altean people who had been asleep for ten thousand plus years. On the bonus, one of them was pretty good looking and a guy, even better. Keith had gotten pretty good at picking out his fellow Queers but Lance had stumped him. 

He flirted with guys, including Keith himself, and then he flirted with the ladies. Except for Pidge, he kind of left the science girl alone which was good because she was what, fourteen? Fifteen? Either way, too young for any romance and the team would kill anyone who tried that anyway. So what was Lance? Was he Pan?? Or just bi. Keith could rip his hair out just thinking about it.

"Hey, Keith!" Keith was jolted out of his thoughts by the very thing that was taunting him; Lance. The Altean Prince had taken to wearing more casual clothes than the clothing that he had awoken in, along with the stuff that he had picked up from several space malls. Today it was a cargo jacket and a t-shirt under it, along with pants. It looked so good on him, it made Keith want to stutter and blush.

"Yeah, what is it?" Keith looked up from his knife that he was supposed to be cleaning and into those blue eyes that he could get lost in. God, this guy was too good looking for his own good.

"Shiro wants you on the bridge. Suit up, because it's a mission." After convening his message, Lance started to walk out of the room. Without shame and regret, Keith stared at that fine looking ass that faced him as the Prince walked away.But then he stopped, and without turning around he said; "Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop staring at my ass," He said simply as he left, leaving Keith to fluster and curse his very existence. He was a piece of work, Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all keep astonishing me, I feel like Lin-Manuel Miranda did when Hamilton took off, like whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa???


End file.
